¡MINDY!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: El único pecado de Kuvira, el único error que la llevó a todas sus presentes desgracias, fue no escuchar la voz de Mindy cuando pudo hacerlo. Regalo para Devil In My Shoes.


**HOLAAA**

**¿Cómo los trató la caída de FF ayer? Vi muchas caras de miedo por ahí lol.**

**Lo bueno es que ya estamos de vuelta y pues para celebrar, traigo un fic muy especial para una amiga muy especial. **

**Este regalo lo dedico a Devil In My Shoes, si no la conocen, les recomiendo ir a leer cada historia de su dashboard, es una excelente escritora. No se arrepentirán.**

**Para todos los demás, si les gusta Kuvira y sus tragedias, creo que te gustará este fic, traté de explicar de forma simbólica, lo que pudo llevarla a perder el control. Igual no les cuento más.**

**Gracias por leerme siempre. Los quiero.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

_"Todas las personas tenemos una voz que nos dice qué hacer, es una voz amigable que vive dentro de nosotros. Algunos la llaman 'La voz interior'. Otros, 'La Conciencia'._

_Esa voz es más sabia que nosotros, pues nos da la respuestas a las cosas difíciles de decidir. Representa lo mejor que somos por dentro y nos hace ser quien somos. Podría decirse que de cierta forma, esa voz es nuestro mejor amigo._

_Pero existen muchas personas que simplemente no la escuchan, yo pienso que se debe a que es algo impersonal para ellos. Yo en cambio, imagino que es algo totalmente real y genuino, tanto que la considero parte de mi._

_Creo que si todos escucháramos a nuestra conciencia, el mundo sería un lugar completamente diferente."_

* * *

**MINDY**

* * *

En una linda y algo pequeña recámara en el corazón de Zao Fu, una hermosa mujer de 20 años se encontraba peinando a su pequeña niña quien era idéntica a ella.

La mujer tenía facciones recias, pero aún así era muy hermosa, aún sin maquillarse, se notaba. Su cabello era como cascadas negras que se entrelazaban entre las corrientes de su cabello armoniosamente formando una trenza que caía ladeada sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda profundo y tenía una marca de belleza debajo de uno de ellos.

Estaba vestida con un uniforme verde con placas metálicas sobre sus hombros, aquella mujer desempeñaba un alto cargo en las fuerzas de la ciudad y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si prácticamente ella era la hija de la propia matriarca.

Su nombre era Kuvira, y amaba peinar el cabello de su pequeña niña todas las mañanas.

\- Kuvira? -dijo la hermosa niña totalmente igual a ella mientras la miraba con esos ojitos que derretían el corazón de la maestra metal-

\- Si, pequeña? -le respondió-

\- ¿Eres feliz?

Kuvira se detuvo de peinar su cabello y le dió la vuelta a la silla para verla a los ojos y estar frente a ella, se agachó para estar a su altura y dijo.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Es que mucho tiempo ha pasado, tú has crecido, yo nací, tu vida es diferente ahora... ¿Eres feliz así?

Kuvira sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de la niña.

\- Claro que soy feliz mi pequeña. Soy muy feliz.

La niña ríe y se vuelve a voltear para que Kuvira siguiera peinando su cabello.

\- ¿Crees que algún día las cosas cambien?

\- Quizás sí -responde- pero siempre para mejor

\- Y si no es así..? ¿Y si todo empeora? -Kuvira levanta la mirada y observa el rostro de la niña reflejado en aquel espejo frente a ambas. La maestra metal no entendía la aptitud fatalista de aquella niña, pero le preocupaba que su pequeña pensara o dijera ese tipo de cosas-

\- Mi amor, nada va a empeorar

\- Y si sí?

\- No confías en Suyin? ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¿Y tú confías en mí? -le preguntó la pequeña callando de inmediato a Kuvira, quien no consiguió una respuesta para eso- Kuvira, a veces estamos tan enfrascados en las cosas buenas que cuando llega lo malo, no sabemos cómo manejarlo y nos perdemos en la confusión y el desengaño.

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso?

\- Prométeme una cosa, no importa cuán diferente sean las cosas en el mañana, seguirás siendo la misma alma compasiva y feliz que eres ahora.

\- Ehm... claro pero -sonrió nerviosa- sigo sin entender

\- No tienes qué -dijo la niña fijando sus ojos verdes en el espejo con una expresión seria al momento que continuó- para eso estoy yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"A veces me quedaba atónita con las conversaciones que esa niña me sacaba. Lograba hacerme preguntas y planteamientos que una adulta como yo no podía ni siquiera comprender a las primeras. Ella era tan jodidamente sabia y a veces eso asustaba, me hacía sentir como que yo era la niña.**_

_**Sin embargo necesitaba sus consejos a veces. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, desde que nació para mi estuvo conmigo sin despegarse ni un momento, era tan fiel, tan incondicional. La necesitaba conmigo para ser feliz.**_

_**Pero nunca imaginé que las palabras de la niña llegasen a tener tanto significado para mí en un futuro cercano"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Buenos días Suyin -dice Kuvira al llegar al miratorio de la torre más encumbrada de metal de la ciudad, donde la matriarca disfrutaba de ver cada amanecer- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó al ver que Suyin no había contestado a su saludo-

\- Buenos días -dijo con algo de brusquedad. Kuvira conocía ese tono, algo estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es nada Kuvira... ¿Ya alistaste a las tropas para su guardia de hoy?

\- Su... -la interrumpe mientras pone la mano sobre su hombro y la mira con preocupación- ¿Qué sucede?

La matriarca suspira derrotada

\- Me han llegado malas noticias desde Ba Sing Se, Kuvira.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué noticias? -pregunta preocupada, entonces la matriarca le pasa una carta proveniente del reino tierra y la maestra metal la leyó de inmediato, horrorizándose a los segundos-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la niña quien tiraba de la ropa del pantalón de Kuvira al observarla leer aquella carta-

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclama Kuvira- La reina tierra ha sido asesinada.

\- Y lo hicieron Zaheer y su pandilla de mafiosos dejando un mensaje de rebeldía y desacato a las órdenes del reino de la tierra -contestó la matriarca- ahora en las calles solo hay saqueos y violencia.

\- Pero, tenemos que ayudarlos... No? -replica inmediatamente-

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos sin iniciar una guerra? Ellos creyeron en lo que Zaheer les dijo sobre el desorden y el caos de las cosas, los Dai Lee se voltearon las fuerzas ya no están con el reino tierra... Todos se pelean por ocupar la posición que dejó Hou Ting.

\- Pero es que... arrhh -gruñe la ojos verdes- Debe haber alguien ocupando su puesto para que haya algo de orden, ¡Esa debes ser tú madre!

\- Yo? Já! No creo en la monarquía. Es más fácil cuando la gente puede decidir por sí misma lo que está bien o mal a que te obliguen a obedecer de forma autoritaria. Si el reino tierra fuera como Zao Fu en el cual pueden tomar sus propias decisiones, sería diferente. Pero al reino tierra le gusta seguir órdenes, y yo no estoy dispuesta a darlas.

Con eso la matriarca se dió la vuelta y se fue dejando a una inquieta y confundida Kuvira observando con algo de miedo el horizonte. Se imaginó en las tranquilas y armoniosas calles de Zao Fu, la miseria y salvajismo que en ese mismo momento había en las calles de Ba Sing Se.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Estaba muy confundida, necesitaba consejos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña de Kuvira veía como la susodicha caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente en su cuarto. La pequeña se acurrucaba en la cama abrazando sus piernitas mientras su mirada reflejaba temor, era evidente que la maestra metal estaba enojada.

\- Tengo miedo -dijo la niña-

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Es increíble que Suyin no haya querido ayudar, es como dejar que se maten entre ellos... ¡Claro! Como las cosas en Zao Fu están perfectamente... ¿Qué crees que haría ella si las cosas AQUÍ se salieran de control? ¿No tomaría medidas?

\- Kuvira, estás muy enojada, justo como esa gente en Ba Sing Se, cuando las personas están así no piensan con claridad.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? ¿Feliz? -le gritó-

\- Nunca me habías hablado así -gimió la niña arrugando su rostro para llorar, pero al darse cuenta de lo brusca que había sido, Kuvira saltó a la cama y la abrazó con cariño acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza-

\- Lo siento mi niña, no quise hablarte así es que... -titubeó-

\- ¿Qué, Kuv?

\- Yo también tengo miedo -le confiesa-

\- Está bien tenerlo a veces -responde la niña- pero es malo dejar que el miedo de domine, sabes?

\- Me da miedo porque hay mucha gente inocente que no creyó en lo que dijo Zaheer y están sufriendo solo por estar en el área de fuego... ¿Tiene algo de malo que intente ayudarlos?

\- Creo que no -dice la niña-

\- Entonces estás de mi lado?

\- Depende -responde la pequeña pensativa, Kuvira enarca una ceja y la ve confundida-

\- ¿Depende de qué?

\- De cómo piensas ayudar a la gente inocente... Si lo harás reuniendo a todos los inocentes y sacándolos de allí para traerlos a un lugar mejor, u obligándolos a todos a obedecer por la fuerza.

\- Pero oye, la gente mala merece su castigo, no?

\- Si, pero también muchas veces merecen una segunda oportunidad.

\- No estoy de acuerdo -se cruza de brazos. La niña la mira a los ojos tal y como solo ella podía hacerlo, entrando en su cabeza y su mente, al decir-

\- Y si tú fueras la mala..? ¿Y si algo llegase a corromperte alguna vez? ¿No querrías una segunda oportunidad?

Nuevamente Kuvira no pudo objetar nada. Parecía que no importaran los argumentos sólidos que tuviese, esa niña tan sabia siempre lograba detenerla en seco y cuestionarse cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando.

Era como si fuese su propia mente la que hablara por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Me sentía frustrada, confundida e impaciente. Entendía las razones de Suyin para no querer ayudar, sabía de su carácter fuerte y su necia aptitud nunca cambiante. Pero me indignaba el hecho de que pareciera no importarle el hecho de que mucha gente necesitara ayuda...

¿Qué pasó con esa Suyin bondadosa que nos trataba a todos como hijos? ¿Adónde se fue esa Suyin que me adoptó como suya cuando estuve sola y necesitaba de alguien? Si ella fue buena conmigo, ¿Por qué no serlo con la gente de Ba Sing Se? ¿Qué tienen ellos de diferente a mi?

El mundo necesita orden y equilibrio, todos lo saben. Cuando algo amenaza con destruir el equilibrio el Avatar lucha con quien sea para restaurarlo. Si el mismo Avatar lo hace, los argumentos de la matriarca no tenían sentido alguno, parecían más bien pereza de su parte, negligencia. Estaba tan acomodada en la nube que está en la cúspide de su éxito que no quería volver a bajar para ayudar a nadie más.

Indignación... Indignada solo me podía sentir.

Tenía que hacer algo para hacerla entrar en razón."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuvira estaba caminando por los pasillos largos y silenciosos del la mansión Beifong con su mente en blanco, no quería iniciar una confrontación, solo quería discutir el tema con la matriarca, llegar a un consenso. Sabía que podían.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su estudio, una tercera voz la detuvo, Suyin no estaba sola.

\- Discúlpenme... No sabía que estaban en reunión -dijo Kuvira luego de haber entrado y observado que Tenzin y Raiko estaban sentados en un sofá con Suyin en frente-

\- ¿Quién es ella? Si estamos en reunión -refunfuñó Raiko-

\- Ella puede escuchar -dijo Suyin- es de mi entera confianza. Puedes quedarte si quieres Kuvira.

La ojos verdes se reverencia respetuosamente y se posa en una esquina. Entonces Kuvira siente como alguien jala su mano hacia abajo, voltea y se trataba de la pequeña quien estaba a su lado estrechando sus dedos.

\- ¿Quienes son ellos? -susurró la pequeña? ¿Vienen a convencer a Su de ayudar?

Kuvira le sonrió con expectación y asintió. Ambas volvieron a mirar al frente.

\- ... Entonces pensamos que nadie más perfecta que tú para hacerte cargo de la situación en Ba Sing Se -dijo Raiko-

\- No gracias, no me interesa ir allá. -exclamó la matriarca-

\- Pero Suyin, eres la que mayor credibilidad tiene en el reino tierra y ocuparte de Ba Sing Se es una responsabilidad que solo tú puedes llevar a cabo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga Tenzin? ¿Marchar a Ba Sing Se con un ejército? ¿Y los que no quieran obedecer? ¿Llenaré las cárceles con ellos? En ZaoFu ya somos democráticos, no estoy interesada en convertirme en una monarca dictadora ni llenar el vacío que dejó Hou Ting...

Llena de impotencia y algo de rabia, Kuvira escuchaba cada palabra sin poder objetar algo más, le tenía demasiado respeto a Suyin como para atreverse a discutirle algo. Siempre la vio como la mujer más sabia y experimentada, como un modelo a seguir, pero esta Suyin que ahora veía era totalmente diferente. No podía más que sentir rabia y apretar sus puños al mismo tiempo que sus dientes.

\- Auch... Kuv me lastimas! -gimió la niña de pronto, Kuvira se dió cuenta de que todavía la tenía tomada de la mano y estaba lastimándola sin querer-

\- Perdóname...

\- Descuida.

\- Pero piénsalo Suyin -intercede Raiko-

\- No hay nada que pensar, ya he tomado mi decisión.

Sin poder contenerse más, Kuvira soltó la mano de la pequeña y dió un paso al frente.

\- Disculpen, sé que no es mi asunto pero... ¡Suyin! ellos tienen razón, solo tú puedes ocuparte de los asuntos en Ba Sing Se

\- He dicho que no Kuvira y espero que ese tema no se vuelva a tocar.

Con eso la matriarca salió del estudio dejando a Kuvira sola con el presidente de Ciudad República y el hijo del anterior avatar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Suyin creó una gran grieta entre nosotras ese día. Sencillamente eran diferencias irreconciliables y no podía siempre vivir a su sombra, tenía que comenzar a pensar por ella misma y era tiempo de comenzar a actuar como una adulta y hacerme cargo yo misma de lo que estaba mal._

_Eso me dictaba mi consciencia."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Kuvira, ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó la niña en voz risueña mientras se despertaba al escuchar un ruido y su borrosa mirada se posó en una Kuvira que empacaba algo de ropa en una maleta-

\- Haré un viaje -respondió concentrada-

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Iré a Ba Sing Se.

Al escuchar eso la niña se levantó de golpe.

\- No Kuvira, no. Es peligroso. ¿Qué harás tú sola allí?

\- No soy la única persona en la ciudad que cree que Suyin está mal, muchos de los soldados de metal y algunas familias adineradas vienen conmigo. Unificaremos el reino tierra y traeremos el equilibrio.

\- Pero... es que... Es tan precipitado... ¿Pensaste bien las cosas? Yo creo que...

\- Ya las he pensado y vuelto a pensar -la interrumpe- esto es algo que debe hacerse. Si no quieres ir, puedes quedarte aquí.

A la niña se le aguaron los ojos y comenzó a lagrimear hablando con una voz muy aguda.

\- Pero... Yo nunca he estado con nadie más que contigo ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí?

\- Entonces ven... -La niña pareció pensativa por unos instantes y luego, levantándose, caminando hacia Kuvira y jalando de la manga de su ropa, exclamó-

\- Kuvira

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me has dicho como es que piensas ayudar a la gente de Ba Sing Se... ¿Sacarás a los inocentes o obligarás a todo el mundo a acatarse?

Kuvira suspiró derrotada y se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña, mirando sus profundos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los suyos.

\- Quiero que entiendas algo mi pequeña, hago esto por la gente inocente que Suyin no quiere ayudar. -Le acaricia el cabello con cariño- eres una niña muy sabia y nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras que hiciera. Te lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, la niña abraza a la maestra metal cariñosamente, ella recibe su abrazo y se lo corresponde con mucho cariño.

\- Te amo mucho Kuv.

\- Y yo a ti, Mindy. -Finalizó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Los horas pasaron rápido esa noche y ese mismo amanecer confronté a Suyin antes de subir al dirigible mientras Mindy veía todo aquello por el ventanal._

_La matriarca se dió cuenta de que no podía contenerme más y que yo estaba escuchando la voz de mi conciencia, y ella me decía que debía irme y poner orden en el reino tierra._

_Eso puso punto final a la estrecha relación que teníamos ella y yo, creo que en ese momento yo morí para ella como su hija, y ella lo había hecho hace mucho como madre."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Vámonos! -ordenó Kuvira con su uniforme militar luego de subir a la nave. El dirigible despegó y comenzaron a alejarse de esa ciudad que por muchos años fue su hogar, rumbo a un futuro desconocido.

Kuvira se fue a sentar en un banco junto a Mindy luego de dar algunas órdenes a los conductores de la nave. La niña parecía retraerse y jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? Todo estará bien.

\- Lo sé, pero igual me da miedo.

\- ¿Confías en mí y en que nunca te dejaré? -inquirió con una sonrisa amable y sincera-

\- Sé que no lo harás. Confío en ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Cuando finalmente llegamos a Ba Sing Se, todo estaba justo como me lo imaginaba. Las calles eran un desorden, las tiendas estaban cerradas. La gente corría con las cosas que habían saqueado, no había ningún tipo de control._

_Era la misma visión que venía a mi mente cuando, viendo las pacíficas calles de ZaoFu, podía visualizar estas escenas como si de una premonición se tratara._

_Esto debía cambiar, y comenzaríamos de arriba, con los que ostentaban el poder, hasta los de abajo, la gente común y rebelde."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un ejército de unos 30 hombres marcharon al castillo de Ba Sing Se portando banderines con el logo de un cuadrado metálico que representaba el movimiento Unificador que Kuvira había acabado de crear. Ella iba al frente del ejército con Mindy tomada de la mano, era la única que no parecía vestida para una guerra.

Al llegar allí, en la plaza del castillo, salieron algunos agentes Dai Li de las sombras y les bloquearon el paso. Ellos eran los poderosos, antiguo ejército de la reina, ahora que no había reina, ellos no tenían por qué seguir órdenes.

\- Alto en nombre de reino de la tierra.! -detuvo el Dai Li principal a Kuvira y su armada. La ojos verdes suelta una pequeña carcajada-

\- ¿Cual reino? Me pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo osan venir al castillo con formaciones de guerra? A menos que vengan a servir con nosotros como lacayos, considero esto una amenaza.

\- Señor, me presento -dice Kuvira de forma respetuosa, elegante y educada- Mi nombre es Kuvira y vengo de la ciudad más segura del mundo, ZaoFu con la intención de traer el equilibrio y la unificación de nuestros hermanos del reino de la tierra.

Los Dai Li se vieron las caras y rompieron a reír, algo que disgustó mucho a la unificadora y al resto de su ejército. Mindy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- No veo en que puedan ayudar... ¿Parecemos necesitar algún tipo de ayuda?

\- Quizás la gente que adorna este castillo no, pero ¿Han salido a ver las calles del reino fuera de las murallas del palacio? Si lo hacen, verán la miseria y zozobra que hay. Pero por lo que veo no les interesa.

\- La gentuza de este reino es lo de menos, no estamos interesados en dejar nuestra posición privilegiada en el castillo para ir con ellos, ahora que los residentes del sector bajo han traspasado las barreras y mezclado con el sector alto todo es un caos. Que se maten entre ellos -balbuceó- ya se les pasará.

Conservando la calma de una manera sublime cuando cualquiera hubiese estallado por ese comentario falta de respeto hacia los ciudadanos del reino, Kuvira solo se limitó a reír de medio lado y afianzar sus pies en la tierra, mientras el silbido del aire resoplaba entre ambos bandos.

\- Ahora veo con claridad lo necesario de que estemos aquí. Escuchen agentes Dai Li, esto no es una negociación -amenazó con voz firme- estamos aquí para traer el orden y la calma al reino, no descansaremos hasta que Ba Sing Se sea una nación unida otra vez, Yo soy la Gran Unificadora y este es mi movimiento. No dudaremos en eliminar a cualquiera que esté en contra del proceso de unificación.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó confundida para sus adentros la pequeña Mindy al escucharle decir aquello-

\- Déjame ver si lo entendí preciosa -dice burlón el agente Dai Li acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Kuvira quedando a centímetros de ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron en miradas firmes y poderosas, parecían dos pilares de rocas- ¿Vienes con un pequeño ejército a tratar de intimidarme con un movimiento inventado y esperas que cooperemos?

\- La era de los Dai Li y la monarquía ha acabado el el reino tierra.

\- Mmm... Claro.!

Sin objetar más nada y con actitud sumamente traicionera, el Dai Li extendió su mano hacia Kuvira despegando su guante de piedra para golpear su rostro pero la ojos verdes movió su tronco ligeramente a un lado esquivando el ataque para luego pisar con fuerza el suelo y hacer salir una pequeña columna de tierra que fue directo al orgullo del agente golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo doblarse en un grito de dolor, entonces Kuvira hizo salir una segunda columna de tierra que levantó el mentón del sujeto poniéndolo erguido otra vez y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos mientras aún seguía privado del dolor.

\- Tú no eres rival para mí. -Le dijo. Al ver aquello, los otros agentes saltaron en ayuda de su líder disparando sus decenas de guantes de piedra, el ejército de Kuvira permaneció calmado hasta que ella dió la orden- ¡ATAQUEN!

Inmediatamente los del grupo unificador crearon una muralla que atrapó todos los guantes de piedra y luego la desvanecieron, dispersándose todos en una gran batalla que se extendió por todo el castillo.

\- No Kuvira, qué haces!? -le gritó Mindy mientras tiraba de la ropa de Kuvira al momento que ella intentaba pelear con un sujeto-

\- Ahora no, Mindy.

El Dai Li saltó diagonalmente hacia el lado despegando varias rocas del suelo mientras estuvo en el aire y luego las arrojó como misiles hacia Kuvira, pero ella utilizó sus manos para destruir cada trozo de roca que dispararon hacia ella. Luego despegando placas metálicas de su uniforme amarró las manos del agente e hizo que flotara en al aire controlando el metal como si colgara de ellos con sus manos extendidas hacia arriba.

\- Kuvira, detente! -le gritó Mindy sollozando entre lágrimas al ver como Kuvira lastimaba a ese sujeto- Me prometiste que ayudarías a los inocentes sin hacerle daño a nadie.

\- Estas personas son las causantes del caos en el reino tierra -le gritó a Mindy mientras le ponía al sujeto frente a sus ojos, aún flotando en el aire- Ellos tienen el poder y no hacen nada para cambiar las cosas, son negligentes como Suyin... merecen castigo.

\- ¡Lo prometiste Kuvira! ¡No estás escuchándome! -replicó Mindy con desespero para luego comenzar a ver sus manos con preocupación.

En los pequeños brazos de Mindy comenzaron a salir rojos y morados parecidos a coágulos de sangre. No tenían explicación alguna. La niña comenzó a desesperarse aún más e incluso Kuvira vió aquello aterrada.

\- Deja de ignorarme, esto no fue lo que te dije que hicieras.

\- Tú no lo entiendes Mindy, estos sujetos nunca nos dejarán traer el cambio que queremos al pueblo, siempre intentarán detenernos, ellos son los malos, no nosotros. ¡Merecen castigo!

Dicho esto Kuvira despegó una placa metálica de su uniforme y convirtiéndola en una cuchilla atrajo al hombre a quien tomó del ropaje y le dijo con furia y los dientes apretados.

\- Por gente como tú muchos más sufren, sacaré la basura de cada rincón de esta ciudad... ¡Comenzando contigo!

Dicho esto, Kuvira clavó la filosa pieza de metal en el estómago del hombre provocándole un grito, pero ese grito no fue tan audible y aterrador como el grito que profirió Mindy, yéndose de rodillas al suelo con un profundo dolor en el abdomen como si fuese a ella a quien le hubiesen dado la puñalada.

\- Mindy! ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta la maestra metal mientras arroja el cuerpo moribundo del hombre al suelo y corre a ayudar a la pequeña. Ella también estaba sangrando del abdomen- Yo... no entiendo yo... -balbuceó preocupada-

\- ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo Kuvira? ¡Estás ignorándome! ¡Estás echándome de lado! ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡Me estás arrancando de ti! -gritó aterrada-

\- No, no lo hago! -respondió con desespero mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos cuando Mindy volvió a gritar de dolor. Sus moretones y el sangrado seguían su curso, Mindy estaba muriendo-

\- Deja esto por favor, vámonos a casa, todavía hay tiempo arrhh... -gruñó- No quiero que me asesines -lloró-

\- Mindy, sabes que es necesario hacer esto... No puedo irme ahora.

\- Entonces haz las cosas bien... Sigue mis consejos, no me sigas ignorando. -le gritó mientras lloraba amargamente-

Kuvira suspiró con cierta resignación y poniéndose de pie, dijo.

\- Lo siento Mindy. Pero ya tomé mi decisión y no abandonaré mis ideales de cambio.

Mindy comenzó a sangrar por la nariz de repente y sus moretones se hacían más grandes a cada segundo. Totalmente ensangrentada y con una postura lamentable, la niña intentó levantarse para confrontar a Kuvira quien le daba la espalda.

Las gotas de sangre caían al suelo, y ya casi no pudiendo soportar el dolor que el rechazo de Kuvira le provocaba, la pequeña reunió todas sus fuerzas para decir.

\- ¡KUVIRA! ¡SI ME ELIMINAS NO VOLVERÁS A VERME JAMÁS! ¡DETEN ESTO AHORA QUE PUEDES! ¡NO ME INGORES MÁS!

Kuvira se detuvo en seco apretando sus puños y sintiéndose completamente presionada. Su cabeza le decía una cosa, pero su corazón le indicaba otra. ¿A quién debía escuchar?

Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar pero si se devolvía ¿Qué iba a cambiar entonces? Quizás su conciencia se estaba equivocando, quizás esta no era la forma equivocada de hacer las cosas, quizás así debían hacerse.

Kuvira lloró una lágrima de frustración y luego se dió la vuelta para mirar por última vez a Mindy en su terrible estado, moribunda y ensangrentada. Su mirada de compasión hacia la niña se volvió enojo y recelo casi de manera automática. Le clavó una mirada fría y le dijo...

\- Durante toda mi vida he estado escuchándote, escuchando tus consejos y advertencias para hacer que me de miedo probar nuevos horizontes. Eres la razón de por qué siempre he estado a la sombra de alguien más toda mi existencia. Me retraes de mi verdadero éxito y me impides llegar a la grandeza, tú y tu apariencia inocente, siempre diciéndome qué hacer tal y como lo hacía Suyin. He llegado a la conclusión de que la única voz que obedeceré a partir de ahora, es la mía.

Mindy se fue de rodillas en un grito de dolor nuevamente al escuchar aquellas tajantes palabras.

\- Por favor Kuvira... No me saques de tu mente.

\- Lo siento Mindy, ya no voy a escucharte más.

Con eso, la unificadora cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y acalló la voz de su conciencia para siempre. La asesinó de la forma más rápida que existe, sin dolor ni sufrimiento, solo la arrancó de sí de un tajo. De pronto, se sintió completamente nueva.

Abrió sus ojos y contempló allí el cadáver de Mindy. Tieso y lleno de sangre desplomado sobre el suelo con los ojos abiertos aún.

Por otro lado, Kuvira sintió una libertad que no tenía antes. ¿Así se sentía no tener conciencia? Ya Mindy no le diría lo que tenía que hacer, finalmente podía hacer lo que le pareciera correcto sin tener que lidiar con la culpa o la decepción otra vez.

Aún así, Kuvira lloró una lágrima por lo que Mindy significó para ella, pero sabía que era necesario que ella muriera.

\- Este es el primer paso para lograr el sueño de unificación -dijo Kuvira a sí misma-

Para ese momento, los Dai Li estaban totalmente exterminados y barridos del castillo. Literalmente, el movimiento Unificador había ganado la primera de muchas batallas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tres años completos duró el movimiento de unificación y solo bajo mis propios términos pude lograr cada cosa que me había propuesto llevar a cabo. El Reino Tierra quedó unido de nuevo, todos comenzaron a obedecerme y a llamarme la Gran Unificadora. Los líderes mundiales comenzaron a temerme y hasta encontré el amor. Estaba en la cúspide de mi grandeza._

_Llegué a pensar que dejar de escuchar a Mindy había sido la mejor decisión que hubiese podido tomar._

_Pero de pronto, todo se desplomó._

_El maestro fuego que estaba con el avatar hizo volar el coloso permitiéndole al avatar derrotarme y a mi ejército. Me capturaron y Suyin no dudó en mostrar lo decepcionada que estaba de mi. En un día mi imperio cayó y me vi acorralada, ese mismo día me di cuenta de al menos dos cosas._

_Primero, que mientras más alto estás duele más la caída. Y segundo, que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho pero eso ya a nadie le importaba. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Mindy cuando me lo advirtió, ella siempre tuvo razón, siempre la tuvo._

_Tal vez sí conseguí la grandeza que quería sin ella, pero ¿Cuánto duró? ¿Y a qué precio? Ya no tenía credibilidad, ni honor, ni dignidad, ni amor... Ni esa voz guía que me dijera que hacer ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca._

_Ignorar a Mindy fue el peor error que pude cometer. Quizás yo sería otra si tan solo la hubiese escuchado."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Año Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos pasillos oscuros, frios y silenciosos conducían a una celda de titanio puro de alta seguridad en la cual una prisionera yacía cautiva.

La ténue luz del sol entraba por los barrotes de la ventana e iluminaba la mitad de la celda, mientras la otra mitad permanecía en la oscuridad. Era allí, en lo oscuro que prefería estar la prisionera: La Antigua Gran Unificadora.

Estaba sentada en una mesa de madera algo cutre dándole forma a un pedazo de tronco con la ayuda de otro pedazo de madera puntiagudo. Sus manos parecían callosas, su cabello estaba deshecho, su mirada había perdido el brillo meses atrás, era ella sola con su soledad. Demasiada miseria para una sola persona.

De pronto alguien se acercó a Kuvira y ella levanta la mirada asustada, pues no sintió a nadie abrir su celda, pero entonces queda fría y pálida al contemplar a la persona delante de ella.

Era Mindy luciendo más hermosa que nunca, sonriéndole y extendiendo un cepillo de cercas hacia ella, al decir.

\- Kuv, ¿Quieres cepillar mi cabello?

Sin poderse contener, Kuvira saltó de esa silla y se tiró de rodillas al suelo para abrazar con frenetismo y locura a la niña quien comenzó a reír con emoción. Kuvira cerró sus ojos durante el abrazo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Oye me aprietas.

\- Oh mi niña... Mi pequeña hermosa -sollozaba Kuvira mientras acariciaba su rostro recorriéndolo con sus manos y acomodando su cabello con cariño y cuidado- Claro que quiero peinarte.

Con eso Kuvira caminó hacia la silla nuevamente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó y la niña lo hizo en sus piernas. Su larga cabellera negra cayó como una cascada.

Kuvira vió enamorada aquellos pequeños rulos y comenzó a pasar el cepillo por su cabello, peinándolo de largo a largo, en silencio y por varias horas era todo lo que queria hacer.

\- ¿Por qué volviste, Mindy? -le preguntó Kuvira eventualmente mientras le hacía un hermoso peinado-

\- Porque todas las personas, no importa lo que hayan hecho merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y porque finalmente dejaste de ignorarme.

\- Dejar de escuchar tu voz fue lo peor que pude hacer. Pensé que te había perdido. -le confiesa-

\- Kuv, prométeme una cosa.

\- Si, ¿Qué?

\- Qué esta vez, nunca me apartarás de ti ni me volverás a arrancar de tu mente.

\- Esta vez, lo prometo. -finalizó Kuvira- Y ah... ya terminé tu peinado.

La niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a tocar su peinado.

\- Oh es hermoso. Gracias.

Mindy abraza a Kuvira con cariño y ella la recibe con los brazos abiertos, diciendo.

\- No mi niña, gracias a ti.

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**Y bueno… En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tanto lo odiaron? xD Ok Nop..**

**Si les gustó, por favor déjenme un review con sus opiniones, sería muy bien recibido.**

**Espero que a mi ídola Devil le haya gustado la dedicatoria, me gustó mucho trabajar con Kuvira, es un personaje complejo, rico y muy aprovechable.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden escuchar a sus Mindys internas, es lo mejor en ocasiones. :D**

**Por cierto, por si no lo notaron, Mindy hace referencia diminutiva y cariñosa a "Mind" o "Mente" en Inglés.**

**Bueno, sin más que acotar y agradeciéndoles su gentileza de leer todas estas babosadas, nos leemos prontito.**

**Saludos.**

**Prota Makorrian, out!**


End file.
